Masks
by Smile like me
Summary: She was like a princess, being alone in a palace with the only company of a violent bear and your uncles, is not something you wish for,so when she finally has the chance to go out and meet with her old friends she takes it. With her past behind and wearing a mask to protect it everyday she meets the outside world.I'm bad at summaries but i thinks is good so give it an oportunity.


Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

Chapter 1

Morning, September 1st. First day of school. With seventeen years old a brunette long haired girl woke up.

"Mikan, first day of school, get ready"

"Yes, Mr. Beard"

Putting on her GA uniform and using her usual hair style, two long pigtails, she went out of her Palace. After one year of being prisoner of the Academy and nine of her palace she could finally go outside again.

Mr. Beard, a doll with a soul and a violent personality was her only friend outside her family. You will usually find him hitting her or doing house chores. But even if he didn't demonstrated, he was proud of her for finally go to school after she spent a whole week trying to convince her uncle, the school principal, to allow her to go there.

With a piece of bread on her mouth she went out of the door while yelling "Bye Mr. Beard!" Mikan ran all the way to the principal's office.

"Ouch!"

"Are you ok?" Said a blonde man dressed in pink.

"Eh, yeah I guess"

"Great, now who are you"

"Oh sorry so stupid, I'm a new student here at the academy I was in my way to-" Both of them hear the sound of an explosion. They look up and find a boy standing on top of the wall that divides middle school from High school. "the principal's office." She finished

"Well then come with me for a second" He said to her and then turned to the black haired boy" Natsume, come here now! Don't make me use my alice on you!" The boy snorted and went to where they were standing, the ground. The three of them walked through the school hallways.

"Stay here."The blonde guy said as both of them entered the room. Then he closed the door. She sat awkwardly in a sofa while the boy, Natsume, just stood there. Watching her. Who is this girl? What is she doing here? Is she new to the academy? Those were the questions in his mind at the moment. So he decided that he will get to know the answer.

Walking in her direction and pushing her back in the sofa he sat on top of her.

"W-what?" was all she could say.

"Who are you?" He said in a cold voice. But that didn't scare her; it just made her more nervous.

"A-as if I-I am going to tell you" She looked right into his eyes. This took him by surprise. "Jerk"

"If you don't tell me, I'll burn your hair" Glaring at her trying to stop her from looking straight into his crimson eyes.

"Try if you can" was all she said. Natsume tried to burn her hair, but couldn't do it.

"Crash" A blonde by, the same age as them entered the room. A giant bird waiting for him outside the window.

"Natsume, time to go" He said while looking around, it was rare for him to not know some place inside the academy, after all, his girlfriend was the genius who discovered every single corner of the academy. He then placed his eyes in his friend and the girl under him. He raised an eyebrow. "Natsume?"

The black haired boy started to stand up from the brunette, looked at his friend and jumped in top of the bird. After few seconds the blonde jumped too and they flew away. Mikan just looked at them with a blank expression on her face.

She sat back and waited for the blonde teacher. After ten minutes he entered the room with her uncle and a black haired man. She smiled and waved at them.

"Mikan!" The white haired man screamed smiling, which surprised everyone in the room but Mikan.

"Uncle?"

"Who else?"

"Don't know, a copy?"

"Are you serious?"

"No, Sirus is the guy from Harry potter"

"Mikan"He said looking at her.

"Ok, ok I'll stop"

"Good, I'm so happy that you are here now"

"If you let me remind you" The girl pointed out "you were the one that got me out of here against my will" Narumi just stood there hearing the conversation. "So, who's this guy?

"That's Narumi, your homeroom teacher, be respectful with him ok?"

"Yes sir" She walked to Narumi and extended her hand "Nice to meet you, My name is Mikan Sakura Yukihira"

"Yukihira?"

"She is Izumi and Yuka's daughter" At this Narumi's eyes went wide, his senpai's daughter.

"I will take care of her with my life Sir."

"Don't worry about it, she can take care of herself now, she already knows the academy rules, she went here for a year when she was only six."

"Well then, let's go!" She said excited, Narumi smiled at this.

"Follow me Mikan-chan" She nodded and they started walking. And after five minutes they stopped in front of door. "Wait here, I'll call you in a while."

Narumi entered the room with an excited face and said "Hi my darlings!" A black haired boy just looked at him, with a blank expression on his face, waiting for him to finish the announcements so that he could ditch the rest of the classes.

"Today, an old friend is coming back to the school after nine years." This caught his attention and everyone else's, even if he didn't know this old "friend" most of his classmates should. "You can come in now"

The door opened, revealing a brunette with hazel eyes. She walked to the center of the room, her pigtails, moving with the breeze and her long legs stepping on the floor full of confidence. She turned facing the class and said.

"The name's Mikan Sakura, nice to see you again" She smiled, and some of the people's eyes went wide. There she was, their best friend, their confident, and the sun of the classroom. For others it could be just another girl, but for them she was one of the most important girls they knew. Some smiled, like Koko and Mochu, others cried, like Anna, Permy and Nonoko, and others were in shock, like Hotaru.

"Well Mikan-chan you will be sitting next to Natsume-kun, and you will be his partner, ok?" She nodded "Then we have free period, bye!" He screamed as he walked out of the door.

The black haired girl sitting in the front row came running in her direction, and hugged her. This action surprised some of the students, after all she had never give a hug to anyone, even her boyfriend, Ruka. When they stopped hugging the brunette said.

"Hey, Hotaru, long time to see" She smiled.

"Baka, I missed you." She said with a smirk on her face.

"MIKAN!" Anna and Nonoko yelled to her, their tears weren't in their face anymore, now there was only two big smiles, Then Permy came and hugged her too. Which surprised the whole female population, since she never did that to any girl.

"Baka, we missed you."

"I missed you too Permy, minna" She said while hugging her. "So, who's my partner?" Putting Sumire away she looked at the classroom.

"That guy over there" Signaling a guy with black hair and a book covering his face.

"Thanks!" She walked to him and put his book away from his face. He slowly opened his eyes with an angry look in them, while the rest of the class just looked at her with wide open eyes while her friends just smiled. If they knew someone who could put Hyuga in his place and change him for good it would be her.

"Hi! The name's Mikan, and Narumi sensei put us as partners!" She looked more closer at his face "Oh and don't worry about our meeting before, we don't want you to die, do we?"

"Hn, if by our meeting before you mean me looking at you polka-dots pants? Sure."He said loud enough for everyone in the class to hear and then smirked.

"Oh well I just wanted to warn you from her" She pointed at Hotaru, who was starting to get an evil aura around her, she got her baka-gun and walked to them, Natsume' expression didn't change, but he did get hit. Not one or two times, Hotaru made sure that he was hit everywhere she could. How dare he to see her best friend's pants? She was going to kill him and black mail him for the rest of his miserable life. Koko, who was reading her mind put an scary, and then scarier face. He was sure that he should not mess up with Hotaru or Mikan.

He ran next to Ruka.

"You better stop your girlfriend if not she is going to make sure that Natsume suffer for life"

"What?" Asked Ruka scared for his friend's life, and don't get him wrong. He loves his girlfriend but she can bring hell to one person's life if she wanted to, and in this case, that 'person' was his best friend. He walked as fast as he could to her and hugged her. She smiled and calms a little but that didn't stop her thought about how to kill the crimson eyes boy. That was when Mikan decide to interfere.

"C'mon Hotaru, I think he had enough "

"But Mikan, he saw them"

"Don't worry I will make sure to annoy him"

"Then its ok"

"Oh, by the way, who is this guy?"

"Oh, Ruka, my boyfriend" Mikan went up to Ruka and said to him.

"Nice to meet you Ruka-pyon, I'm so happy for you and Hotaru" She grinned and continued " But if you do something bad to her I'll make sure that you suffer more than what this guy here was going to suffer for what Hotaru was going to do to him, but don't worry, I wont be so bad, just remember that I know a lot of things about the academy, and I'm friends with the principal." Ruka's expression changed. This was a scary girl, scarier than his girlfriend, at least Hotaru showed that she could be bad, but Mikan? She looked like an angel, and could say indirectly with a smile that she was going to kill you and torture you.

"Y-yeah, nice to meet you"

Natsume watched astonished the interaction between his best friend and the brunette. She was a mystery for him. She wasn't affected by his alice earlier, she was friend with some people that had been in the academy before he came, and Permy, the girl that usually fought every girl that came close to him, just gave her a hug and didn't care about him being friends with her; and the most mysterious thing about her was that, she made Hotaru, the ice queen, always-poker-face girl, smile, and hug someone. She didn't even hug his bestfriend, and her boyfriend before, NEVER, she NEVER did. Then this girl come and BOOM.

He stood there, in the floor, looking at the girl, like he did before. She was cute. He had to admit it. Tall, with long brown hair, a big brown eye that when you look at them its like you can't help but think that she is reading your soul and discovering all your deepest secrets, they were like Imai's, but more expressive, her nose was thin and her lips were a thin pink line. She wasn't fat, she was actually really thin, her waist defined and a normal size chest. He was so found of himself that he didn't even notice when she was calling him.

"Natsume" He looked at the person calling him that. Mikan. "Do you want to go to the Central Town?" She asked him.

"hn"

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"No"

"What? Why?" She started to look sad.

"Because no" She looked up to meet his eyes, with her puppy face, the one that always worked, and of course, even if he wasn't the most emotional guy, he wasn't able to resist those eyes.

"Please" He kept resisting, but then tears appeared in her beautiful eyes.

"Ugh ok, but you will buy me some manga" Mikan smiled and gave him a hug, he just looked at her and smirked, but happiness was shining in his eyes, and even if this went unnoticed by most of the students, it didn't went like that to Hotaru, Koko, and Ruka. They looked at each other, Koko and Ruka with a big grin and Hotaru with her usual poker face.

"Yaaay then we all will be going on Saturday to the Central Town!"

When classes were finished Mikan and all her friends went to the central town. There, Mikan tried her favorite sweet, the one that she created herself, hollawon, she didn't know that her uncle was selling them here. She also brought some cloth and some mangas for Natsume. Hotaru and the rest went by themselves to uy the stuff they needed so she was kind of stuck with him.

"Natsume…"He looked at her "Don't you want some" She said pointing at the small box full of sweets.

"No."

"why not?"

"I don't like sweets"

"Oh, well" They walked a little until they stopped in a park "Natsume"

"Hn?"

"Say ahhhh" He put a confused face but still did it.

"Ahhh-" He tasted something sweet into his mouth, too sweet. He didn't like it.

"So? How was it?"

"It was… okay?"

"So you didn't like it"

"nope" They sat on the floor, at a tree's shadow, and stayed like that for a long time until they fell asleep.

Two young kids were walking around the park they were playing around and messing with each other. But all that stopped when they saw the figure of two people sleeping in a tree. They got closer, and what they saw left one in shock and the other in amusement.

"Mikan-nee?" The boy muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing, its impossible, she has been gone for so long, I don't think that's her"

"Well, lets wake him up, he's probably going to get mad if he knows that some Fangirl was sleeping next to him, with her head on his chest "The girl said with an evil grin. What they failed to notice was that he was embracing her by her waist with one of his arms. They touched him on his shoulder, the one that was free and he slowly started to wake up. When he looked up he saw his sister and her boyfriend, a kid who he always treated like a brother. He felt something on his chest so he looked at it for a second and then blush a little.

"Oe, oe, baka wake up"

"Hn? Where am I?"

"You are in Central town right now idiot" The little girl, Aoi, said, irritated and impatient to know who this girl was and why wasn't her brother mad with her. The brunette finally opened her eyes, showing her brown-honey colored orbits. That's when the little boy, Youchi, started to analize her, to react and to yell.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? WHY DO YOU LOOK SO MUCH LIKE HER?" The brunette recognized that voice, even if she left when he was still a 2 years old kid, she would recognize I'm anywhere.

"You-chan?"

"WHO ARE YOU?" he asked again. This time, Natsume answered for her.

"Youchi, Aoi, this is Mikan Sakura, she's my new partner"

"Sakura? Did you just said Sakura?"

"Yeah…"Before he could even finish Youchi was ready on top of Mikan, hugging her and kissing her cheek while he was in tears. This made the siblings jealous, really jealous. Natsume didn't know why, and Aoi because her boyfriend was hugging another girl that wasn't her.

"C'mon You-chan, don't be a cry baby, I didn't teach you like that" This confused everyone now.

" Yeah, you're right, you teach me better than this." He stood up and looked t his friends "Guys, this is the girl that I told you about when we met"

"The one who disappeared out of nowhere?"

"Yes, that one"

"Anyways I had my reasons" Mikan speaked "plus, I never really left the academy"

"Then why weren't you in class before?"Aoi asked.

"Oh that should be because of your uncle wasn't it?" Youchi said while Mikan nodded "Let me guess, the ESP was worse at the time and the princess couldn't get hurt?"

"Exactly" She stoop up too "Well guys, nice eeting you and stuff but I have to go now, bye" And with that, she disappeared.

 **Hey guys, this is my first English fanfiction, and well is not exactly my first language so there may be some mistakes, but I think you will understand it, anyways I don't own Gakuen Alice (if I did the manga wouldn't have finished like that -.-) anyways hope you like it, and if you have wattpad please go to my profile and read some of the stories, specially 'Closed' since s just starting and stuff my pofile there is SmileLikeMe2002. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
